Algún día
by Luu1225
Summary: Un viejo recuerdo nace de su pasado, un hermoso y confuso recuerdo para Erwin y Nile. Y ahora lo reviven. [Erwin x Nile]


N/T: Heeeeey~ Lamento desaparecer así de la nada, pero es que con los estudios y cosas que hacer casi tengo tiempo para comer. En fin, este One-Shot no tiene mucho sentido, simplemente vemos la inocencia de los niños y hasta qué punto llega. Así bien lindo, sin nada hard ni cochino pero sé que quieren shota sucios (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

[Los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, si me pertenecieran sería rica pero no. Todos pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.]

No era más que otro tranquilo día detrás de las murallas, para sorpresa no había señal de que los soldados tuvieran que salir por el momento, estaba bastante tranquilo además de eso, los ciudadanos de la capital no hacían escándalo alguno. Bueno, eso era bastante bueno.

Al igual que todo estaba tranquilo, en dicho colegio que había en la ciudad los niños entraban y salían de ahí así como de sus clases, donde esencialmente les enseñaban lo básico de los titanes para que si algún día ellos tuvieran los suficientes conocimientos y se unieran al ejército. Claro no era obligatoria tener que enfrentarlos, podías elegir entre las tres opciones que había, aun así era necesario que supieran tanto de los titanes como de su propia especie, y sus costumbres y muchas de esas cosas.

-Por hoy esto será todo- Dijo, un hombre alto de anteojos con un bigote y barba adornando su rostro; dejaba el libro que había utilizado para explicar su clase a los niños que había en el salón, incluso estaba ahí su único hijo un niño de cabello ordenado, rubio y ojos azules.

-Eh, Maestro Smith…- Se escucho una suavecita voz entre el silencio que los niños mantenían, educados y con una mirada entre fría y inocente algo que los niños siempre emitían.

-¿Qué pasa?- Cuestiono, notando que tal vez había quedado algo en duda sobre el tema que había explicado durante los minutos de su clase.

-Ehm… en estos tiempos… aun las parejas ¿se pueden casar?- Añadió con una leve risita al final en forma de vergüenza, no sabía muy bien a lo que la niña se refería pero como buen mayor tenía que responderle y no dejarle la duda.

El hombre poso se retiro los anteojos dejándolos sobre la mesa había ahí, y suspiro levemente al momento de suspirar rasco la parte baja de su barba, mirando a los menores.

-Bueno, estamos en una situación tranquila en este momento por lo que imagino que muchos ya se han tomado la libertad de comprometerse incluso casarse, así que imagino que no hay problema durante estos días- Respondió pero sabía que eso no respondería la curiosidad de los menores ya que los niños era lo que más tenían, curiosidad. –Pero, el tema de matrimonio es bastante delicado para las parejas, los anillos, el amor, que estés con la pareja correcta infinidad de cosas, por lo que… no importa el año, o la situación siempre habrá momento para unir vida con la persona que crees correcta para ti- Añadió por ultimo antes de volver a lanzar una mirada a los menores que miraban con asombro a lo que contesto, incluso su hijo se veía algo asombrado no sabía que igual conocía sobre eso.

-En fin, ¿eso responde tu duda?- Pregunto, por si tenía una duda más y quería que le respondiera.

-No, eso es todo maestro Smith. Gracias- Le contesto con una gentil y suave sonrisa, el mayor con un suave gesto asintió y se levanto del asiento en donde estaba.

-Es todo por hoy, vayan a sus casas las clases terminaron- Dijo, y en seguida observo las olas de niños salir por la puerta del salón, la mayoría en sus pequeños o grandes grupitos de amigos platicando sobre algún tema en particular o sobre lo que habían visto ahora en las clases.

-Hasta mañana, maestro Smith.- Emitió una voz algo baja pero profunda, era su estudiante más alto de entre todos los demás. Mike Zacharius, estudiante no muy sobre saliente pero con buenas calificaciones y siempre prestando atención.

-Hasta luego, maestro Smith.- Salió otra voz, el estudiante Nile Dawk. Estudiante semi-problemático ya que solía meterse en problemas de peleas o escapar de las clases, aun así prestaba atención cuando se lo decidía y sus calificaciones eran las de un buen estudiante, ni muy bajas ni muy altas.

-Nos vemos en casa, Papá.- Fue la última voz que se escucho saliendo del salón, quien más podría decirle "Papá" que su pequeño hijo, Erwin Smith. Uno de los estudiantes más sobre salientes de su clase, siempre atento, participaba, preguntaba era un buen estudiante así como un buen hijo, obediente y amable.

Asintió ante las despedidas de todos los menores, esos dos que habían salido antes eran los amigos más cercanos, más bien los únicos amigos que su hijo tenía porque más no conocía, en fin… estaba feliz bueno aunque no se le notará que su hijo tuviera amigos y más que tuviera colegas con los cuales contar en su camino a ser un buen soldado, o incluso un comandante.

Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, aun así tenía que darle tiempo al tiempo su hijo aun era joven, y quién sabe si su mentalidad cambiará de un momento a otro… solo pedía que no.

En el patio del colegio paseaban los niños, y unos que otros jugaban y reían entre amigos y esas cosas; los tres niños de antes igual paseaban por el lugar contemplando el maravilloso clima que había ese día, soleado con ninguna probabilidad de lluvia ni nada por el estilo.

Siguieron caminando hasta que el más alto se detuvo y olfateo un aroma que se colaba en el aire. Una, dos… tres veces olfateo hasta que logro captar el aroma.

-Parece que será sopa y rodajas de carne- Comento mirando a sus dos compañeros que le miraron asombrados.

-¡Vaya Mike, tu habilidad va mejorando!- Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa en su rostro y una clara muestra de que estaba ansioso por la hora de la comida. Solo sería la comida, y después todos irían a sus respectivos hogares.

-De verdad es sorprendente, Mike- Comento su compañero de cabellos rubios que le entrego una suave sonrisita en su rostro.

Se quedaron callados por unos segundos hasta que Erwin recordó lo que habían platicado en clase y decidió comentarlo.

-Oh, por cierto. Ustedes chicos, ¿planean casarse algún día?- Pregunto suave y solo se quedo mirando a sus dos amigos esperando respuesta.

-Quien sabe, espero conocer alguien que soporte mi manía de olfatear- Dijo confundido, no sabía si le sería incomodo o no a la persona que pasará su vida con él, que le estuviera olfateando todo el tiempo. Tal vez si era incomodo.

-Es raro, Mike.- Fue lo único que Nile dijo antes de poner sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y bostezar con aburrimiento.

-¿Y tú, Nile?- Las miradas de ambos se posaron en el pelinegro que solo suspiro y sonrió. –No lo sé, alguna chica guapa y amable estaría bien- Contesto y en seguida de eso ambos notaron a Erwin buscando entre los libros que cargaba en sus brazos sacando un pequeño libro de color marrón y empezó a hojearlo dejando en completa confusión a sus dos amigos.

-¿Qué es, Erwin?- Pregunto Mike con curiosidad de saber lo que ese libro contenía.

-Espera… ¡Aquí!- Dijo y mostro la hoja que leía con entusiasmo, ambos leyeron la página y decía ciertas cosas, que ellos no sabían.

-Y… ¿Qué es eso?- Dijo Nile, con el ceño fruncido y confundido al mismo tiempo.

-Según leí, es lo que se dice cuando dos personas unirán sus vidas en matrimonio- Contesto. Leyendo la dicha página con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Erwin termino de leer y cerro el libro, dejándolos con una completa curiosidad sobre cómo sería estar en una ceremonia de matrimonio Nile se alejo y se dirigió a todos los niños que habían ahí los cuales se reunieron alrededor de el como abeja en colmena y no tardo en regresar con ellos y acercarlos hacia donde había un árbol, donde la sombra era bastante suave pero era un frondoso árbol así que daba buena sombra.

-Toma el libro, Mike- Se dirigió al más alto y le entrego el libro que Erwin tenía dejándolo confundido.

Lo siguiente fue un golpe en la cabeza de Erwin, ¿Qué había sido? Se pregunto pero solo notó que ahora tenía una corona de flores en la cabeza hecha por las chicas de su clase que sonreían de manera traviesa. Muchas cosas, y ninguna tenia explicación.

-Ponte aquí, Erwin- Le dijo una de las chicas que lo dejo bajo la sombra del frondoso árbol y justo ahí delante de el estaba Nile que no se veía muy tranquilo si no un tanto confundido igual que el. Lo siguiente, fue un Mike en medio de ellos que sostenía el libro en la página que Erwin leía.

-¡Ahora lee Mike!- Dijo una de las chicas que había entre la multitud de niños que estaban reunidos alrededor de ellos. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Se preguntaron ambos, varios minutos después de que Mike narrará todo se dirigió al pelinegro.

-Nile, ¿aceptas a Erwin como tu esposa?- Dejo abierta esa pregunta, a lo que Nile simplemente se quedo estupefacto ante eso, pero… de seguro era una broma nada más una broma así que… debería seguirla para no ser el que metiera la pata.

Se quedo en silencio unos segundos, y con el rostro más rojo que nada simplemente cerró los ojos y suspiro.

-¡S-Si!- Le contesto, y con seguimiento Mike se dirigió a Erwin.

-¿Y tu Erwin? ¿Aceptas a Nile como su esposo?- Dijo, y lo único que pensó Erwin fue… ¿Por qué soy yo la chica? Se pregunto, pero simplemente callo y observo a su amigo de cabellos negros con un color rojo claro en sus mejillas.

-S-Si… acepto.- Fue lo único que sus labios emitieron antes de sentir unas cuantas flores caer encima de los dos.

-Ahora los declaro marido y mujer- Dijo Mike serio, pero a la vez con una sonrisa medio burlona en su rostro a lo que estaba frente a sus ojos nada más ni menos que sus dos mejores amigos casándose a la edad de 9 años. Vaya cosa…

Se escucharon gritos de parte de todos los niños, y así como muchas flores cayendo encima de ellos y un montón de risas acto seguido los niños gritaban "¡QUE VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!" en fin… era otro día tranquilo, y a lo lejos en una ventana observaba el padre de Erwin con una total confusión en su rostro. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Se preguntó.

Año 850, Erwin, Mike y Nile se limitaban a recibir informes entre los tres en silencio hasta escuchar al más alto reír lo cual le confundió a los otros dos.

-Hey, Nile ¿sabes qué día es hoy no?- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, a lo que solo se limito a callar y mantenerse mirando sus informes apretándolos con fuerza.

-Cállate…- Le contesto con el ceño más fruncido que nada.

-Esta vez, puedes ser tú la esposa- Añadió Erwin con una sonrisa burlona solo para conseguiré una mirada llena de odio de parte del azabache.

-¡CALLATE!- Dijo con fuerza sintiendo un inmenso sonrojo en el rostro del pelinegro, así como entre risas y comentarios más absurdos de parte de los dos rubios.

N/T: KDBVSJFHVBSJVND ¡Esto es bien lindo! Ok, me voy, me voy espero y les haya gustado denme reviews! Dvbhnsdjbnvjfhbd –sale volando-


End file.
